An Engine of Many Colours
*Tracy Blagdon |narrator= |season=22 |season_no=22.09 |number=521 |released= * 13th September 2018 * 16th September 2018 * 25th November 2018 * 6th December 2018 |previous=Thomas and the Monkey Palace |next=Outback Thomas }} An Engine of Many Colours is the ninth episode of the twenty-second season. Plot James needs to be repaired after crashing into the back of Tidmouth Sheds, he's worried if the Fat Controller would go by his words he said before and paint him blue, if he acts up again, and hears that there might not be enough red paint. That night, he has a succession of dreams about being repainted different colours. Each colour seems fine once he gets used to it and even makes him more splendid. But each time that James starts to show off, he dreams that he has another crash. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Diesel * Philip * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Duck * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Deputy Minister Locations * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * Vicarstown Bridge * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor China Clay Company Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon and the Fat Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford and the Knapford Stationmaster * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Duke of Boxford * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Diesel and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * TBA as Stanley Trivia * The title is a play on the song, Coat of Many Colors, by Dolly Parton. * This episode is set after The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and during A Shed for Edward. Stock footage from the former is used. * This episode marks Spencer's only appearance and Stanley's only speaking role in the twenty-second season. * A reference to the first season episode, James and the Coaches, is made in this episode. * James' alternate liveries have lining on the back of his tender, which is also present on his black livery. However, some of the alternate liveries did not have the back lining. * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the eighteenth season episode, Spencer's VIP. Stock footage from said episode is used. * A short rearrangment of Pride is heard at the end of the episode when James was repaired. * A German tv guide claims this episode's English title as James' Multi-Coloured Dream Coat, which might have been the working title. Goofs * Christopher Ragland is credited in the UK end credits despite none of his UK characters speaking. In Other Languages de:Die Lok mit den vielen Farben es:El Abrigo de Colores Soñado de James pl:Lokomotywa Wielu Kolorów Category:Season 22 episodes Category:Episodes